


嫉妒、乱暴

by KurakaCJ



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurakaCJ/pseuds/KurakaCJ
Summary: 翠翠因为非常嫉妒所以按着千秋做了（摊手
Relationships: Midochia, Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori, みどちあ, 翠千
Kudos: 12





	嫉妒、乱暴

  
“高峯，你知道，偶像这种工作就是要给大家带来幸福的。”

“如果在工作中交往的话…会很麻烦，我没法只对你、对任何人保持亲密关系…”

“所以…唔…”

“我们分手吧。”

“对不起啊。”  
  
或许两个人的相识从一开始就是个错误。高峯翠意识到自己无法独自占有守泽千秋的事实后，无可避免地崩溃了。

只觉得血气上涌，接着理智仿佛崩断的琴弦般徒徒留下愤怒的余韵。他不记得自己是否有所计划、也不知是怎么完成这一切的、自己是否请求了什么人来帮助。直到后来一切的不理智都化为了极端的理智，高峯翠沿着漆黑的走廊机械地迈出步伐。

只记得，看到守泽千秋裸身被禁锢在他床上的那刻，自己笑了。

诶呀，眼睛被蒙起来了。前辈看不见我的笑容啊，是不是有点可惜呢。

高峯翠什么都没有说，静静地脱下衣裤。语言是没有必要的，过多的交流无非为徒劳。耳边守泽千秋的诘问如同动听的BGM，在高峯翠听来仿佛在催促他突破禁忌的边界。

润滑剂是他最初也是最后的温柔，高峯翠不顾守泽千秋惊骇的扭动、随意把液体浇在守泽千秋下身。

“这样一来前辈就只属于我一个人了。”

话音刚落，三根手指便鲁莽地捅入守泽千秋的穴口。守泽千秋在惊异和恐惧中没有缓过神，下身传来的剧痛令他甚至忘记了尖叫。

“好紧啊…唔嗯、要趁前辈没有被其他人弄脏之前把前辈变成我的东西…♪”

高峯翠偏执地将手指往里探，试图扩开一条甬道；狭窄的道口自然无法承受这般蛮横，若隐若现的血丝顺着润滑油漫了出来。无法忍受的疼痛令守泽千秋干呕了几声，泪水抑制不住地涌出。他知道高峯翠已经不可能被停止，也知道自己接下来会面对什么。

“求你了，高峯。停下来吧…”他徒劳地张张嘴，吐出一句话。“…如果对你来说…这是我应接受的惩罚的话，我会全盘接受的。”

高峯翠眼眸中的绿色又浑浊了一些。这句话无疑刺激了高峯翠。好不容易在之前被压抑的嫉妒心无可避免地膨胀起来，几乎要将他炸碎。高峯翠一言不发地将没有扩张了一半不到的手指拔出，用力将分身插入伤痕累累的穴口。

分身快速被紧致温暖的内壁包裹，这种从未有过的感觉过于良好。高峯翠舒适地呼出一口气，嘴角不由得扯出微笑，居高临下地观察着守泽千秋被侵入的反应。

肉棒的突入比手指更具攻击性。守泽千秋条件反射抓紧了被单。这是高峯翠的第一次，也是他的第一次。异物留在体内的怪异感和痛楚令守泽千秋无法思考。未等守泽千秋做出其他反应高峯翠便充满恶意地抽动起来，守泽千秋只觉得下半身被被搅作一团、乱七八糟，他根本无法想象体内变成了什么样子——疼痛几乎将他麻痹。

这并不是高峯翠想看到的。从他了解的“知识”中守泽千秋不应该一直是这副样子。或许是一个点、或许要再耐心一些。高峯翠慢慢停止了胡乱的抽动，他慢慢地沿着柔软的肠壁推进，企图找到那个有些发硬的部位。突然的温和令守泽千秋苏醒般长出一口气，以至于没能抵挡住突如其来电击般的快感。

“…噫！”

高峯翠挑挑眉，知道自己成功了。

高峯翠暂时拔出了自己的巨物，轻而易举地将守泽千秋翻了个身二度进入。经历了刚才细小的失态，守泽千秋将头埋在枕头中，强忍着窒息感不让自己叫出声。

“我开动了。”

几乎与这句话同时，高峯翠毫不客气地活动起腰部、一遍一遍在那个部位附近摩擦。初次的快感带来难以言喻的体验，电光火石间脑中一片空白，痛楚和快感交替在体内流淌。守泽千秋奋力咬住面前的棉织物，爱吟和呜咽被扭曲成勉强的咳嗽声，涎液无法控制地大量分泌，不过多时便将枕头濡湿一片。

“为什么不让我听听你的声音呢。我明明这么爱着守泽前辈。”

高峯翠狠狠掰起守泽千秋的头，对着雪白的脖颈咬了下去。

“啊！…高峯…”

守泽千秋不停地颤抖。紧锁在后背的双手手腕被勒得生疼，眼前无尽的黑暗昭示了他注定无法逃脱的结局。蒙住双眼的布条早已被泪水浸湿，紧贴在眼眶前。

他无法动弹，只能任由身后的人扶着他的腰肢粗暴地冲撞。

“怎么啦前辈，终于肯叫出来了？”

“呜呜…不…”

没了枕头的遮挡，闷闷的呜咽化作清脆的吐息。守泽千秋无处遁逃，终于清晰地听见自下传来的淫靡水声。尽管身体状态早已将他的真实诉求出卖，他依旧残存着一丝自尊不想就此向高峯翠屈服。只是一个劲紧咬下唇将注意力集中在喉咙，尽力不发出宣告羞耻和投降的呻吟。

“…什么？”

显然高峯翠对守泽千秋的逃避抵抗很不满意，他扶着守泽千秋的大腿迫使两个人的身体贴近。分身真真切切沿着守泽千秋体内稍硬的部位擦过，高峯翠感到身前的爱人于一瞬脱力，顺势后背靠墙将守泽千秋揽进自己的怀中。

失去力量支撑的守泽千秋在晕眩中向后倒去，直接坐进高峯翠的双腿间。高峯翠的分身结结实实地捅入守泽千秋体内深处。撕裂般的疼痛与快感一同袭来，瞬间击碎了守泽千秋最后的防线。守泽千秋放声大哭起来，淫声夹杂在呜咽中、无法控制地溢出。

高峯翠松了口气，调整姿势为他带来了一个更好掌控的玩具。激烈的抽弄使得守泽千秋无自觉地在高峯翠的身上跃动，连带他身下的那根也一起上下颤抖。

高峯翠终于注意到了守泽千秋早已涨到赤红的男根。他冷笑一声伸手捏住把玩起来，时不时恶作剧似的在尖端敏感点抚摩几下。腺体和铃口的双重刺激使守泽千秋彻底瘫软在高峯翠的怀中，无限膨胀的快感盖过了疼痛，痛苦的哭泣亦逐渐被欢淫的娇声取代。高峯翠满意地欣赏起坦诚的爱人，令他没想到的是，守泽千秋在这般刺激下轻易的缴了械。

“…”

高峯翠阴云密布地看着满手的白浊和爱人软下去的分身。怀中的守泽千秋半闭着双眼，疲惫地大口呼吸。还没等他做好准备，高峯翠就有些气恼地加大力度在守泽千秋体内顶弄。刚刚才射过的守泽千秋正处在最没有防备的状态，高峯翠的进攻令他全身都燥热起来。被剥夺视觉感官的刺激使守泽千秋上下每寸肌肤的敏感度被放大好几倍，方才软下去不久的分身很快又硬了。

“高峯…高峯…啊啊啊…慢一点好不好，慢一点…”

“你刚才要射的时候怎么不慢一点呢。”

高峯翠丝毫没有饶过守泽千秋的意思，情绪甚至回到了一开始的蛮横。熟悉了守泽千秋的弱点，他毫无顾虑地碾过守泽千秋的敏感带，每次大力突进都会让守泽千秋爆发出近乎尖叫的呻吟。守泽千秋口中含混不清的词句已经不知道是在哀求停止还是渴求更多。他拼命张腿迎合高峯翠的动作，现在的守泽千秋已经什么都不想了，最是跟随本能追求着最纯粹的快乐。

这次的高潮来得特别快，守泽千秋下意识想告诉高峯翠自己要射了，那之前高峯翠却先下手堵住了铃口下的汹涌。

“在我射出来之前你不许射。”

近乎命令式的口气，守泽千秋无力地倚在高峯翠身前，祈求他快一些到达高潮。无法射出的难受感让他焦急不已，守泽千秋干脆主动偏过头试图和高峯翠接吻。高峯翠愣了一下，求之不得地咬住守泽千秋的嘴唇。唇齿间的鼓动伴随着身下的啪啪声，高峯翠觉得时候差不多了，终于在满足中挺起腰，全部灌入守泽千秋的体内。

第一夜就经历了两次高潮的守泽千秋无力地倒在高峯翠的床上。高峯翠则怜爱地抱住守泽千秋被汗水和其它液体浸满的身体。触摸着禁锢守泽千秋的绳结，还不行，高峯翠心想，这不过是个开始而已。


End file.
